The present invention relates to a string of lights hanging apparatus and more particularly pertains to aiding a person in hanging strings of lights.
Presently, people use a ladder in order to hang strings of lights from Christmas trees and other high places. Ordinarily the use of such a ladder presents a danger when hanging the lights from Christmas trees. This is because of the conical shape of the Christmas tree which forces the person of the ladder to lean inwardly in order to reach the narrow top section of the tree. This presents a great risk of a fall and possible injury. Sometimes people merely throw the lights up at the top section of the tree in order to avoid using a ladder. This often results in the lights looking disorganized and also rarely staying in place.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to this problem by providing a device that will allow people to hang strings of lights from high places without risk of injury.
The use of decoration hanging systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, decoration hanging systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hanging decorations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,646 to Michaud, Jr. discloses an adjustable handle and arm assembly, which incorporates at least two elongated, telescopically engaged tube members, which are fashioned into various lengths. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,905 to Bentivegna discloses an apparatus for handling ornaments and other objects which includes an elongated handle having opposed ends and a hook shaped applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,975 to Casper discloses a decoration system that enables decorative articles to be hung from high places with safety. The decorating system includes a dual adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,617 to Marinaro discloses a combination pole for hanging decorative lights and window washing. The pole can be used for hanging and removing lights suspended from high trees and buildings.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a string of lights hanging apparatus for aiding a person in hanging strings of lights.
In this respect, the string of lights hanging apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a person in hanging strings of lights.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved string of lights hanging apparatus which can be used for aiding a person in hanging strings of lights. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.